


Oblivion

by luna_plath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hospitals, Injury, MWPP Era, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_plath/pseuds/luna_plath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes a fall during a Quidditch match and is surprised when Lily visits him in the hospital wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivion

His fall during the match seemed to take years. Strong northern winds lashed against his robes and whipped his hair into his face while droplets of rainwater pelted him from all sides. The nearing ground was almost a better option than the volatile air, despite the sure certainty of injury.

Just as he was able to make out the distinction between patches of soggy grass and mud, the pitch seemed to go silent with the echo of his fall. He closed his eyes.

\--

Each small noise reverberated like a thunderclap inside his head—the scrape of metal chair legs against the stone floor, Remus’s muffled cough, the faint tapping of rain against the Infirmary windows.

James opened his eyelids just enough to catch a glimpse of Sirius’s shaggy, snoring head slumped against the foot of his bed.

No one seemed to be eagerly awaiting his revival and, to be honest, he really was rather tired. He closed his eyes and exhaled into the bed sheets, absently wondering if anyone but his goofy friends cared that he’d nearly plummeted to his death.

\--

Apparently, there was another person who cared, although evidence of said person didn’t materialize until the next day after dinner. The potion that the young healer had given him for pain made him impossibly sleepy, but the voice and footsteps of the only visitor in the hospital wing didn’t slip past his notice.

“Is he asleep?” Lily asked.

James fought his initial surprise and tried to keep his voice level in replying. “No. But I might as well be. It’s dead boring here.”

Straining his ears, he thought he picked up the trace of a smile in her reply. “Some school work to liven things up, then,” Lily said, putting a few scrolls of parchment on his bedside table. “I’m sure you’d hate to miss out on your favorite class.”

Upon inspection, he discovered that all of the papers were future assignments for Transfiguration. They looked long.

“How, er—kind of you.”

Lily gave a soft laugh and sat down at the foot of his bed in the same place Sirius had used for a headrest. “McGonagall asked me to deliver them. She seemed to think they’d have a better chance of arriving in one piece if she sent them with me.”

James stifled a yawn and blinked against his tiredness. “Nonsense. Sirius is well trained. What did we do in class?”

“More mammalian transfiguration, except we’ve graduated to rabbits now instead of mice. No one seems to have really gotten it yet so don’t worry about falling behind. Although, Remus and Peter did manage to turn their rabbit blue.”

“I guess that’s a start,” he said, tucking his forearm over his eyes. The potion was approaching full strength and any thoughts of carrying on a coherent conversation were slowly drifting out of his head.

“I’ll come by again tomorrow,” Lily promised, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

“S’you later, Evans,” he managed, the candlelit hospital wing slowly disappearing behind his eyelids.


End file.
